


The Rhythm of Three

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: mating_games, Multi, TFLN - Freeform, Texting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison says no texting: she wants all the attention from both her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rhythm of Three

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge #2 (TFLN) at mating_games on Livejournal. I saw the text that opens the story on the TFLN site and immediately thought of my OT3 and had to write it. As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf; I just like to play with them.
> 
> ETA: 2013-05-16 Adding this to the Mating_Games Revealed collection.

_My mom just asked me if I was gay in front of my gf._

_What’d Allison say to that?_

 

Allison plucks the phone from Scott’s fingertips. “No texting now. We’re busy. And _you_ are wearing too many clothes.” She drops it, the fall cushioned by a pile of clothes that have already been discarded.

Scott wastes no time getting naked, two pairs of hands helping him yank his shirt over his head and push his jeans and boxers down. Allison and Isaac shove him onto the bed. She perches over his face, her hands gripping the headboard as she lowers herself to where his tongue can dart out and taste her.

His hips jerk up, dick thrusting into the warmth of Isaac’s mouth. Scott groans, one hand on Allison’s hip, his tongue gliding against her slick slit. His other hand slides down, finds curly hair and twists it, holding Isaac in place as he tilts his hips again.

He tries to be gentle, to wait for Isaac to be ready for his thrust, but he can’t resist. He hears the faint sound of choking, then that _feeling_ as Isaac relaxes his throat and Scott slides into the tight channel. It’s almost too much; Isaac circles his dick with his fingers, squeezing tightly and holding off Scott’s orgasm.

Something buzzes—Scott’s phone is muffled by the pile of clothes. 

“Stiles—”

Isaac smacks his thigh. “Do _not_ say his name again while I’m sucking you or I will make sure you don’t get off until you’re home with your hand.”

Oh _hell_ no. Scott pushes himself up, sliding Allison down his body until her hips match with his. She is sandwiched between him and Isaac, all of them reaching for each other, not caring who kisses who and what skin is caressed. 

Allison shifts her hips, letting Scott slip inside of her. She grinds down on him and he arches up, pressing into her warmth. “Fuck.”

“Is that what you want?” Isaac smirks at him, hands pinching Allison’s nipples, then sliding down over her hips to Scott’s thighs. He pushes his legs wide, tugging and rearranging to expose him. “Take it slow, Allison. I don’t want him to finish until I’m inside him.”

The phone buzzes again, the sound somehow angry.

“Shut up, Stiles.” Allison’s words are breathy. Scott laughs, silencing her with a kiss. He doesn’t care about Stiles anymore, not when he’s thrusting slowly into Allison and Isaac is pressing a slick finger into his ass.

He loves this feeling of being between them, of having them both. Knowing that nothing really matters; they fit together in so many different combinations. Three is so much more than two plus one… more than he ever could have expected.

Two fingers slide into Scott’s ass and he moans in response, the sound swallowed by Allison’s mouth. “Do it,” Scott manages to say. “Just do it.” He’s a werewolf; if it hurts, he’ll heal. He _wants_ it, wants the three of them to be as close as they can be.

It’s always just a little awkward, finding the right angles as Isaac presses into Scott, holding onto both of them. But once it’s done—once they all start to move—they find their rhythm like they were born to it. Like they were meant to be together just like _this_.

Allison slides down as Scott presses up. Isaac thrusts into him, pushing him further into Allison. Scott lets himself fall into the ebb and flow, thrust and retreat, slip and slide and oh _fuck_ he is so close. He reaches out, gripping skin with his fingers, pressing tightly as he loses control.

Allison gasps, shudders around him and moans Isaac’s name; Isaac stiffens and spills inside of Scott.

They come back to reality slowly, piled in a tangle of limbs atop the sheets.

The phone buzzes again and Allison leans over Scott and Isaac to get it. “I’ll text him back,” she offers, and Scott lets her. Her, him, Isaac… he’s not sure it matters who’s who right about now. He snuggles between them both and closes his eyes as she taps out an answer on his phone.

 

_Dude! You haven’t answered yet!_

 

_DUDE!!!! Did Allison find out about that thing with you and Isaac? Did you break up? DUDE???_

_Everything’s okay with me and Scott. I told her he’s bi and we had to go because Isaac was waiting naked  for us._

_Allison?_

_I wasn’t lying. G’night, Stiles._


End file.
